Spiral sky
by Shikamaru-Nara2
Summary: Kazu is having a little emotional trouble after Spitfire's sacrifice. And with an after practice run in with Emily she might just be the one to cheer him up. EmilyXKazu, Kazumily?
1. Chapter 1

Hmm why am I here you ask? Why is a guy who has a more Naruto related name here? Simple. I like Air gear. And there are too many freaking yaoi pairing! So I've come to make a fic with my favorite pairing so that at least one two characters get to have an experience the opposite gender for once. And the lucky couple is….Kazu and Emily!

Fire Streaked Sky

The son had set on the horizon meaning that Team Kogarasumaru's practice had ended for the day. All the members waved goodbye to each other as the each walked to their own respective home. Except for one. Just as he believed he was far enough out of sight from the group one member of Kogarasumaru turned around and returned to their practice field. The boy stood in the middle of the practice area which was no more then an abandoned construction site. He was dressed in a sweat clothes, a skully and a pair of AT's, his name Kazuma Mikura or just Kazu for short.

Kazu had stayed behind because everyday after team Kogarasumaru disbanded after practice he'd secretly return for his own practice. He stared up at "please help me to become as good as you once were, Spitfire." With that he shot forward leaving behind nothing but his hat. He went into a series of spin, the friction between the ground and the wheels of his AT's until the area between them burst into flames. But he didn't stop; he kept riding leaving a trail of flame behind him. As he power slid to abruptly change direction a shower of sparks shot up into the air.

He repeated this over and over until he finally selected a target, a pipe that set over another creating a ramp. He rode up the ramp and soared into the sky, he performed a single backflip creating a ring of fire in the air. He gazed down at his work, the fire clearly spelled out 'Kazu'. As he landed back on the earth he did one final spin, creating a wall of fire before he stopped completely, the trail of flame he created slowly dimmed to embers before completely dying out.

Out of the silence of the night he heard clapping. He suddenly snapped his head upward to see a girl in the girl's uniform of his school, she had straight shoulder length black hair but more importantly she wore a jacket with the Kogarasumaru emblem on the back. "Emily, what are you still doing here? I thought you went home with the others."

She fiddled with her fingers "well lately you've been acting weird so I decided I was going to come ask you and that's when I saw you performing those tricks and I couldn't look away."

"That bastard Agito told you, didn't he?" Kazu said exposing her lie.

She knelt down to pick up his cap and dusted it off "but all of that other stuff was true." She said with a smile, her hand outstretched to return his hat. He took his hat, however he didn't put it back on. Instead he rolled over and sat against the pipe he rode and stared upward into the sky. 'Yes, this is my chance with Kazu' was the thought that screamed itself inside Emily's head.

She obeyed the voice and chose to sit next and stare up at the sky as well. There were now a few stars twinkling in the distance. "The stars are really beautiful tonight." She took a side glance at him to see that he had given no reaction. "You know if you hold your hand just right it's as if you can just grasp a section of the sky and keep it for yourself." She said paraphrasing what he had once told her while holding her hand to the sky.

"Yeah but sometimes if you get to close you wings will melt as I made of wax and you just come crashing back to reality." Kazu said in a seemingly glum tone.

Emily just frowned at him, "you know you don't have to try to be just like him." At these words Kazu's gaze slightly shifted to stare at her. "But if you just think of it like that what's the point of trying to fly. If you're too scared to fall you'll just be to scared to fly in the first place." She said as she stared at the slowly darkening sky.

Kazu just stared at her not saying anything. She was absolutely right. This whole incident with Spitfire had made him act like his former self. A Kazu who wanted to fly but couldn't because he felt there was an obstacle blocking his way when really he himself had made. He gave a slight laugh "Hey Emily…"

"Yes my handsome Kazu?" she asked with a smile. 'Wait did I just say that out loud' was the thought that ran through her mind. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt something become placed over her head and covered her eyes.

"Thanks" she heard him whisper before she suddenly felt something soft become pressed against her lips for less then a second.

Emily raised whatever had covered her eyes upward to see what just happened. But when she uncovered them she saw…nothing. She didn't even see Kazu. He had disappeared just like that. Looking upward she saw that what was on her head was Kazu's hat. She smiled to herself as she placed a hand over her heart. She momentarily paused before pumping her fist into the air and shouting "FUCK YEAH!"

End?…TBC? I'll think about it.

Short, yes. Made my point, yes. Now hopefully we'll get some girl guy fics. Or maybe I'll need more chapters to get that started. But above all else just because AT's aren't real doesn't mean you can't be a storm rider! Break out those old inline skates, create a team and prepare for the oncoming parts war!


	2. Chapter 2

And so my plans slowly go into motion…well other than that it seems this story has gotten a few hits. I think it might be because it's either A. few air gear fans out there or b. the fact that there were so many yaoi fanfics ruined everyone's hopes for maleXfemale fics. So I must ask you for a favor…TELL PEOPLE! That way I can get some more hits and we can get more air gear fics.

Falling

Kazu gazed up at the clock up on the wall as he rapidly tapped his feet do to anxiety. It wasn't because he wanted it the school day to end, actually it partially was but who doesn't want the school day to end. What he really wanted to escape from was one Emily Adachi. He just knew that if they were left alone for even a second he'd be asked about last night or worse they'd end up having a repeat of the incident.

He turned to face the girl in question to find her staring dreamingly back at him. She smiled at him causing him, Kazu immediately turned back around in his seat and sighed. Even worse about this situation was that she still had his hat, heck she was even wearing said hat! Which meant that at some point he'd have to come in contact with her, he rather it be later than sooner.

"Hey Kazu," a certain spiky haired storm king known as Ikki said calling his attention "that Emily girl's been staring at you pretty hard at you lately, and I mean more than how she usually does. She's even got your hat. Did something happen last night?"

"Yeah something we should know about?" asked his rather plump friend Onigiri.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Kazu replied with a nervous chuckle.

"That's bull shit, even the pig brother can tell you're lying" said Ikki catching onto his lie.

Onigiri nodded in agreement "yeah even I…hey wait!"

"WE WANT DETAILS!" they both said as they attacked their blonde friend.

Their eye patched friend Akito, well actually Agito just sighed as he stared at the morons he eamed up with. He only had one word to say "Fuck."

"Boy please can you stop fighting" their teacher, Tomita Mari asked tenderly as she inched closer "boy…please…" her thoughts slowly turned darker as she got closer "what if, what if this is fake! What if they want me to get close so they can then try to have their way with me! NOOOOO!" she said the beginning to her self but shouted the last part at the top of her lungs, but the ringing of the school bell overwhelmed her scream.

As soon as Kazu heard the bell he threw off his friends and bolted for the door only to collide head on into a wall, a wall of fat that is. Kazu stared up to see what he ran into only to see the face of his friend Buccha looking down at him "hey you should watch where you're going. I almost lost my snack" he said before taking a bite of a rather large sandwich.

"B-Buccha what are you doing here?" Kazu asked slightly dazed.

"What do mean?" It was Buccha's turn to be confused. "Don't we have practice today? Hey Ikki did the coach cancel practice or something."

Ikki sat back in his chair and crossed his arms "Coach? More like warden. And no that spiky haired bastard didn't cancel. He wouldn't cancel practice even if he was dead, which he is."

Team Kogarasumaru gathered in the area their coach had proclaimed as the perfect place for them to train. But to them it appeared as any ordinary school. The image of their 'coach' appeared on the screen of a laptop. "Team so far your training for the wall ride has revealed that all of you can't wall ride for piss!" Came the voice of their coach spit fire. "The worst two would have to be the stupider of the pig brothers, Onigiri and the so called fanged brat Agito."

Something snapped inside of Agito as he lunged for the computer but was held back by the guys of the team "fuck! Say that again you fucking flame haired hairdresser! I should bring you back life just so I can fucking kill you myself! FUCK!"

"But you can't so get over it" said the image of Spitfire as it also gave him the finger. "Now team we will be doing 30 more laps of the wall riding drills and remember you must always keep your eyes on the prize by looking towards the sky! Now go!" The prize in question was actually just an open window that gave the guy a perfect view of changing…pretty good prize.

"Didn't I already tell you not to show my precious Kazu things like that" shouted Emily as she attacked the computer with a flurry of kicks, which somehow seemed to dodge everyone. Emily was the only member of Team Kogarasumaru who was not wearing their ATs other than Yayoi, who was the teams appointed time keeper and didn't have ATs of her own.

"You could always just close the window."

"Why would I climb all those stair just to close some window?"

"Who said anything about stairs?" said the image of Spitfire as if knowing she was going to complain. "You could always just ride up the wall yourself and shut it that way."

"Yeah but I'm-"

"Yes you're afraid of heights. You've used that excuse how many times now? And here I thought you'd do it to stop your precious Kazu. I mean look he's almost able to look in." The image of Spitfire smirked. And sure enough Kazu had just narrowly missed getting a peak at heaven before gravity pulled him back down to earth as he slid down the wall.

Emily gritted her teeth; she knew she had been outwitted. She had to do it for Kazu. She removed her team jacket to reveal that under it she wore a sleeveless shirt with shoulder straps (likes the ones she wore when they battled the White Wolf Clan) and shorts that reached mid thigh. All the guys, excluding Agito, took a quick look at the girl. Kazu's gaze however lingered longer than the other guys. She laced up ATs and tied her jacket around her waist.

"Okay now that everyone's ready" Spitfire said attempting to rally the team. He failed. "Well what are you waiting for, go already." With that they sped up the wall. Well everyone but Emily took to it much slower do to this being her first attempt.

By the time everyone else had nearly reached the top Emily wasn't even half way up the wall. That's when it all went bad. A scream pierce through the air. As every one turned to see the falling girl they all responded in their own way which included but was not limited to "fuck, shit, crap, damn." They all just watched as the girl plummeted to her assumed death, all but Kazu that is. From the very moment he heard the scream he already knew what happened. He had turned on his heels and shot downward, the force of the flame streaked trail pushed him down faster than the others could have hoped to move. Within seconds, which felt like an eternity, he had caught the falling girl and was now skidding down the wall to a halt.

Emily stared up at her savior who was holding her tightly in his arms bridal style. She quickly jumped out of his arms realizing the slight awkwardness of the scene. "T-thanks Kazu" she said with red cheeks.

Spitfire coughed to ease the tension. "Well that didn't go as planned."

"If you knew that already, why'd you make me do it in the first place?!" Emily shouted pointing an accusing finger at the computer.

"Hey I may be inside a computer but that doesn't mean I can figure everything out." The image of Spitfire said which no one disputed because he was right…technically. "Now to prevent further incidents like this I suggest that Kazu should take her home!"

Kazu paused for a moment to think over his response. "That's fine" he finally said before he began to gather his and Emily's things. Emily's face turned a deep shade of crimson at his response.

As the pair of them walked by spitfire whispered "you'll make a fine replacement." Seriously how does he know all of this when he's supposedly dead? "Now the rest of you back to work, did you hear me say take a break!"

The pair of Emily and Kazu skated quietly in the direction of Emily's house. When Kazu felt they hadn't been followed he suddenly pulled Emily down a side alley before he tightly grabbed her around the waist. "K-Kazu what are you doing?" the girl asked confused and blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Emily…" he said her name in a low whisper. "I never want you to scare me like that again. When I heard you scream and saw you falling, in that second I realized how important you are to me. I realized without you I'd be nothing. I've told you so many things I've kept secret from even my family." He rested his head on the crook of her neck. "Promise me that you'll take everything a little slower."

Emily turned in his arms to look back at him before she lightly kissed his lips. "I promise."

Kazu smiled before he kissed her again but deeper as he lightly pressed her up against the walls of the alley before he suddenly broke it. "Can you promise me one more thing? Can you not where clothes like these that much? I just don't want it to reach the point that I'm going to need a cold shower everyday."

Emily folded her arms and pouted "why do you care? You seemed to be in a pretty big rush to see those girls changing."

He was a little caught of guard by the accusation. "That's not true. I wanted to close it. That way I could stop the others from peeping." He placed his hands on her waist again "Plus why do I need those girls when I have you right here?" He said before kissing her once again.

When she pulled away from the kiss she gave a slight growl and threw something at him. It was his hat. She gave a slight giggle before smiling at him.

End

Yeah two chapters seems to be enough…hopefully. Well I guess I'll see you next time when I do another fic. But who will the couple be? Only I will know. I swear if anyone say's Kazu and Aeon Clock (Sano) I'm gonna run them down in a Mr. Muffin cart.


End file.
